


Hospital Floors and First Kisses

by seamanthedog



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamanthedog/pseuds/seamanthedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz can’t believe how hot his boyfriends are or how nice the floors look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Floors and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the secret santa event on tumblr! My giftee was melizbeauty
> 
> Based on this [picture](http://laughingsquid.com/wp-content/uploads/memorylossfaq.jpg) and a video about a husband waking up from anesthesia not knowing who his wife is but falling for her again.

 

Noiz blinks and looks around in confusion. He notices first that he’s wearing a blue hospital gown. His head pounds and his mouth is way too dry, like he has a bunch of cotton balls trapped inside. Weakly he groans and looks up in surprise at a sudden movement to his right.

 

“Noiz! You’re awake again!” A person with white hair and a yellow scarf around their neck instantly bounces over to him, bowling him over with a fierce hug that hurts his ribs a little too much.

 

Noiz furrows his eyebrows in even more confusion and makes a grunt of protest.

“Who are you?” The person looks absolutely devastated and touches their hand over their heart, a visible pout forming on their face as they pull back slightly.

 

“Ah, Noiz…you don’t remember me? I make you chocolate pancakes every morning before work! You love it when I top them with whip cream too!” Their face lights up with a proud grin. However, the cheerful expression does nothing to help Noiz understand what is going on.

 

Instead, he remains quiet and stares up at them before his gaze travels down to the floor. Noiz squints briefly and leans over the edge of the bed to get a better look. His voice is barely above a mumble when he speaks, “That is a really nice floor.” At laughter, he turns his gaze back up to the other and gives them a nice long look. They have nice eyes and a cute face, not really his type, but if he currently wasn’t sitting confused in a hospital bed, he might hit on them just for the pleasure.

 

His voice is pinched and irritated when he speaks next, “What are you laughing at?”

 

“Nothing, Bunny. Although, I never realized you were into flooring this much.” They beam at him and speak in a far too happy voice, “But I do have a birthday idea now!”

 

His lips curl.  _Bunny_? Noiz falls silent because he honestly has no idea what to say to them. They don’t seem to mind the silence though, or that he is basically boring a hole into their forehead. He hears the beginnings of soft humming, after a moment, and suddenly his pounding head isn’t so bad anymore. It stops abruptly as they make a small gasping noise and rush off out the door. They return, not a minute later, with a blue eyed and blue haired babe. Noiz’s mouth drops open and he gapes. Are they his nurse? He really hopes so because he wouldn’t mind getting a sponge bath from them.

 

At the sight of him, the blue haired hottie comes rushing over, calling his name with relief in their voice, “Noiz!” They don’t wrap him in a hug like the other, who’s currently beaming while looking at them both, but they sit on the edge of the bed and reach for his hand. “Are you alright? Do you need me to call a nurse?”

 

“You aren’t my nurse?” The cutie and the hottie share a glance that has him wondering if they’re dating and that makes Noiz frown in disappointment. Maybe it’s the combination of his confusion and brash mouth but he can’t stop himself from asking, “Are you guys dating?”

 

The blue haired hottie looks at him in surprise. The white hair cutie moves around to the other side of his bed to sit, before laughing and leaning over Noiz to plant a kiss to the blue haired boy’s lips. Noiz is instantly crushed and slightly aroused. Blue haired hottie beams a bright shade of red and protests with a half-hearted, “Clear!”

 

“But Aoba…Noiz loves it when we kiss in front of him.” The white haired guy, Clear, pulls away and smiles placidly. Noiz catches the hint of innocent and teasing intent behind it before his attention is pulled back to the other one, Aoba.

 

“Yes—but—Noiz doesn’t remember us.” Clear is about to respond before Aoba cuts him off. “Noiz…I’m Aoba and this is Clear. We’re your boyfriends.”

 

Noiz knows he’s confused, and knows he has lots and lots of questions that need answering, but currently the only thing he’s concerned with are Aoba’s words that have him far more befuddled than he was before.

 

“Holy shit! Are you serious?” He thinks maybe there’s a reason he’s in the hospital. He must have taken some trippy drugs or something because no way the two guys in front of him are his boyfriends. Sure, Noiz knows he's hot, but he has a horrible mouth and an even worse attitude. He doubts one person could deal with him let alone two. His eyes shut tightly and he begins whispering to himself, “This is not happening, this cannot be true. Hottie and cutie are out of my league.”

 

He doesn’t know how long he keeps whispering, but his eyes drift open again, unable to look at either of them he turns his gaze to the floor. Wow. He studies the intricate detail of the lattice looking design. It is a really nice floor.

 

Suddenly, he hears laughter and looks up to find Aoba and Clear laughing. “What?” He’s got the flooring design and his boyfriends floating around in his head and he just sits back to take it all in. He scrubs his hand over his face and groans out in wonderment. “I hit the jackpot…are you guys really my boyfriends?”

 

Clear pipes up bright and cheerful, “Oh yes! We live together and sleep together and sometimes shower together. Although when you have to go to work early we can’t.” Clear’s face falls in disappointment but instantly returns to a smile. “But on those days you always tell me to make sure Aoba gets nice and clean! You even bought me a nice waterproof d—” Clear’s speech is cut off as Aoba lunges toward him to slap his hand over their mouth.

 

“Enough! I think he gets it.” Aoba’s face is a million shades of red, all the way to his ears, and he looks over at Noiz absolutely stricken before speaking, “Yes, we are boyfriends. We’ve been dating for a little over two years.”

 

Clear gets his mouth free, after giving Aoba’s palm a soft kiss, continuing on as if nothing were awry. “You dated Aoba first though! And I came searching after hearing Aoba call and you guys let me stay with you! I walked in on you guys having sex a few times and one day you asked me to join, I couldn’t say no to Aoba. And you are very persuasive.” Aoba’s mouth opens in a silent protest this time, but Clear shrugs and smiles dreamily, “You have a very nice tongue, Noiz. Maybe the tongue piercing helps?” Clear’s gaze turns to Aoba questioningly but Aoba just shakes his head in exasperation. Aoba ignores Clear’s question and turns to look at him.

 

“You’re probably wondering why you’re in the hospital, huh?” Noiz kinda wants to go back to talking about his tongue piercing, that wow, he’s just noticing, and that dreamy look Clear’s still wearing. But this is important and Aoba is looking at him so sweetly that he can’t help but nod.

 

Aoba’s smile is warm and sends familiar, but not familiar, tingling throughout his body. They don’t seem to notice the faint blush that begins to stain his cheeks and continue speaking in a gentle tone, “You’re in the hospital because you have meningitis. But don’t worry!” Aoba could probably see the sudden look of growing panic on his face because he keeps on talking faster. “The antibiotics should be kicking in soon! The only symptom you have now seems to be memory loss. The doctors say it should go away shortly. Your family knows and you don’t have to worry about work, they’ve taken care of it.” Aoba smiles softly and gives his hand a squeeze. “Clear and I have been here the whole time. We’ve been switching off and on who comes and fills you in on everything.”

 

Knowing the details lessens his confusion and the worry that he had been feeling and his other questions disappear at Aoba and Clear’s smiling faces. They look relieved and happy and that makes him feel relieved and happy as well.

 

“Do you need anything else?” Noiz starts to shake his head no, but stops at the sight of Aoba licking his lips.

 

He words his next question as innocently as possible because all he really wants is to see what it’s like to have two boyfriends to kiss. Is it weird? Special?

 

 “Can I kiss you?”

 

Noiz directs the question at Aoba but turns his gaze to Clear as well. He doesn’t really remember them being his boyfriends so he only wants to make sure—well, that’s what he tells himself. If he’s honest, and he usually is, how often would he get the chance for a first kiss (again) with his boyfriends—even if he didn’t quite remember them?

 

Aoba laughs and turns to look at Clear, the other giving an enthusiastic nod. Aoba leans in first, not letting him lift up to meet his lips, but Noiz is fine with that. Aoba presses his lips tentatively to his own, and at first that is not what he wants, except it is, because Noiz’s whole body flushes unexpectedly. Aoba’s lips are soft, if a little chapped, and Noiz naturally lets his tongue brush along Aoba’s bottom lip, as if on habit. Aoba immediately parts his lips and it's all muscle memory from there. Noiz’s tongue remembers the press of Aoba’s own, and the way that the other likes it when his tongue piercing slides gently along the top of their lip as they pull apart, an afterthought of touch that Noiz isn’t used to but knows is right. It’s too soon that Aoba pulls away, eyes hooded and lips wet and red. Noiz smirks because he did that and feels completely proud of himself.

 

 Only when he turns his gaze to Clear does he remember that he gets to do it again. Clear leans down a little too eager, and Noiz maybe leans upward too much, because the first press of their lips is rough and he can hear his teeth clang together loudly in his skull. Clear laughs, not at all shy about the mishap, and Noiz’s gaze flits over to Aoba who is watching them with such adoration it makes him squeeze his eyes shut because he can’t handle it. He becomes distracted seconds later as Clear edges his lips much more gently over his own. He pulls back, so all Noiz can feel is his warm breath hitting his lips. A warm electric thrum sparks between their lips and it feels good. Finally, Clear meets his lips again and Noiz feels a jolt deep within him. It sends a whole different set of shivers along his body. Clear is all too eager, lips incredibly soft but firm, and he’s suddenly thinking that he had no idea human lips could do that??? Because Clear is kissing him like he wrote a manual on it, lips’ pressing to Noiz’s over and over, switching rhythm and pace and pulling soft gasps from him. Noiz thought he knew what to do with his tongue, but with Clear it’s new every time, and every time Clear swipes his tongue against his he falls in love with the feeling all over again. 

 

This time, Clear is the one to pull away and Noiz just blinks, lips parted and tongue swiping along his lower lip much like Aoba before. Clear laughs and Noiz looks over at Aoba mentally asking if this is normal. Aoba smiles for him and laughs too. “You should see your face! It’s the same one we both wore the first time we kissed him. Clear is an amazing kisser, even better than you! Not that you ever liked to admit that to us.” Noiz is too star struck to be fazed by the teasing In Aoba’s voice. Although, he feels a nagging sense that he should be the one teasing Aoba instead.

 

“Did you like it?” He looks at Clear noticing the puppy dog eyes as if they’re asking for approval or praise. Noiz is amazed that they need to even ask.

 

“Hell yes! God…You both are the best kissers.” Clear smiles completely pleased and Aoba chuckles lightly under his breath. “So…do we ever have three-way kisses?” Noiz is too far gone in his drug-induced ultra fantasy of having two boyfriends who can kiss the soul from his body to care about wanting more. So, he indulges himself, because why not?

 

They look at him, Aoba rolling his eyes as if he knew Noiz would ask that, and Clear scooting forward already, and Noiz knows without a doubt he is the luckiest person alive. Aoba mutters a soft “brat,” under his breath and Clear only laughs but they both lean in close enough for Noiz to lift up to press his lips to theirs. Honestly, it’s all the wrong angle and he only gets the corner of each of their mouths, but he couldn’t care less because a sudden wave of memory hits him.

 

_“Aoooobaaaaa!” Under a mess of blankets, and a pillow or two, Noiz heard the ever vibrant sound of Clear’s voice._

  
  
_“Shh be quiet clear you'll wake up Noiz!” Aoba’s quietly hissed reply was still loud enough to be heard. Noiz had found out over time that the two of them together sucked at being quiet for long._

  
  
_“But it’s shower time!”_

  
  
_More protests by Aoba for Clear to be quiet fell on deaf ears. Even without the noise he would have been startled awake by the sudden uplifting of the blankets and the heavy, bouncy body, of a white haired, over exuberant, Clear._

  
  
_"NoizNoizNoiz!" Suddenly the bed was bouncing up and down. He didn't reply or move an inch. His attempt at getting a few more hours of sleep after a grueling work week didn’t seem like something that would happen._

 

_Aoba continued to try and hush Clear. Noiz’s irritation grew until he rose from underneath his warm nest of blankets and glared with all the years of teenage angst and anger he had built up. Aoba visibly shifted to hide behind Clear’s shoulder but Clear’s face remained perfectly chipper. Clear’s light pink eyes upturned as he smiled more and glommed onto Noiz with a full-bodied hug that had him falling backwards._

_“Oi!” His grunt of annoyance was only met with a wave of kisses and all he could do was ride the tide, maybe kissing back a few times too. Aoba’s laughter filtered through the burst of affection Noiz was receiving from Clear and Noiz was only able to fend him off with help from the other._

_“Clear, let him breath!”  Clear had the decency to look sheepish but Noiz had learned to read the other’s sincerity long ago. And they were not at all troubled by waking him up at such an ungodly hour. Clear lifted up enough to allow Aoba to suddenly crawl over and plant a kiss to his cheek. He rolled his eyes as if he thought them ridiculous but grabbed onto Aoba's waist in much the same way that Clear had done to him. Soon Aoba’s shrill laughter filled the room as he began to tickle them._

_Noiz stopped after a moment and watched Aoba lay there breathless. He turned to glance at Clear only lifting a brow before the other scooted closer and leaned in to press a smooch to Aoba’s lips. The resulting grin had Noiz pressing his face into his pillow because sometimes it was just too much. It was too much to be this happy over waking up to two pain-in-the-asses. It was definitely too much to have become so lucky, he certainly didn’t deserve it, but fuck was he going to enjoy every single second given to him. Trapped in his own little world, like he had been for much of his life, he belatedly reacted to the sudden bombardment of two bodies and two sets of lips that seemed intent on inflicting the most amount of kisses to his body.  He groaned half-heartedly in exasperation but allowed himself to fall victim to the onslaught. Each kiss a reminder that being woken up too early wasn’t half bad._

 

The memory fades away as soon as it comes but it leaves Noiz breathless, the EKG suddenly spiking and causing Aoba to look up in worry. Noiz laughs though, and whispers out an incredulous, “Wow.” His head falls back after they both pull away and he stares up, dazed. Honestly he couldn’t think of anything better than that, even if he couldn’t remember much currently. Clear and Aoba look back at him, smiling, and he muses to himself that having two hot boyfriends to kiss and look at certainly made everything easier to deal with.  That and the fancy hospital flooring, he’d have to remember to find out where they got it! 


End file.
